Night Wind
by Wilona Riva
Summary: Rewrite of an older story called "Dying Word." Phantom, the nameless Night Lord, was the first of them all. He, alone of them all, had travelled the starry roads of the outer world when the bright death star shone high above.
1. Sensing

Night Wind

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman does; I don't.

* * *

Author's Note: This is a rewrite of "Dying Word", which used to be up under my old account name. I will be saving some of the original material and the original oneshot, so parts of this will be familiar. I will change a few things here and there as need be. Oh, and this is not going to be a Danny/Dusk pairing like in the original version.

* * *

**Sensing**

* * *

Bell hesitated in the doorway. They were cherubic really. Sweet little Dusk was leaning her head on the Night Lord's shoulder listening to him read a story to her from the ancient lores of the human world.

"Are all humans like that?" Dusk asked him, when he reached a stopping point.

"Not always," the Night Lord said, noting Bell's appearance and nodded in greeting.

"Why does the daylight hurt so much?" Dusk asked.

Phantom looked sorrowfully at the twelve years old phantomic girl in front of him. Dusk wore her starry white hair about mid-shoulder, her jade eyes were always twinkling with laughter. He himself wore his hair long and tied back, his eyes more towards an emerald shade glimmering with the emerald light of all ghosts. Both wore the uniform of the phantomic guard: solid black trousers and shirts. Each phantomic guard had their own version of the uniform with white accenting here and there. Phantom had two thin white stripes encircling his sleeves. Dusk foresook the long sleeves and wore instead a black tank top with off-the-shoulder white and black bell sleeves.

His eyes mentally flickered to each member of the Night Queen's phantomic guard. Himself and Dusk, Bell, Twilight and Moon. Bell was in his late teens with dreadlocks and peridot shaded eyes. Twilight was a younger male around Phantom's own age with long, straight starry white hair worn in a braid and Moon was closer to the same age as Bell with her hair worn in a low ponytail. Twilight and Moon both had eyes of malachite as opposed to the traditional shades of green of the other phantoms.

He sighed. He, alone, of all the phantoms had no name. Maybe he should ask the queen, but no, it was he who had found the others roaming the world above and he who had named them when they were presented them to the queen and given their duties. All were Night Wind.

"It just does," he replied.

"Phantom?" Bell's voice broke his reverie.

"I know," came the Night Lord's reponse. "Give me a moment."

Bell nodded and backed away. Phantom, the nameless Night Lord, was the first of them all. He, alone of them all, had travelled the starry roads of the outer world when the bright death star shone high above. Even then, he, too, had to seek the shadows. "I will prepare the way." Saying so, he left.

"How many?" Dusk asked, getting to her feet.

"There are two," he murmured. "I must go above to find them."

"A little sister for me?"

"Or an elder brother for all of us," Phantom replied. "Who knows what I shall find out there."

"Your name, maybe?"

"Maybe," Phantom said, ruffling her hair. "Go and play in the Bubble Forest. I must attend our queen."

* * *

The Queen of the Night Stars softly stroked his silky starlight colored hair. He wore it long for her. They all did. He did not speak, for it was not the custom of the phantoms do so except amongst themselves. "My little phantom," she purred.

He addressed her silently with dark, solemn emerald eyes.

"Your wish is to go above; the Lord of Time forbids this, my little phantom."

He gave her a reproachful look.

"There is a stable portal I wish for you to study. Will you do this for me, if I obtain the will of the Time Lord?"

He pushed her hand away, rose to his feet and bowed to her respectfully.

She closed her eyes and chanted softly under her breath. Moments passed, then she smiled. "Thanks to thee, O Great Master of Time."

Twilight and Moon saw the excitement in their leader's emerald eyes as the prospect for a new sojourn to the world above was at hand. They couldn't wait.

* * *

"It's unnerving, that's all," the Observant on the left told him. He would call him L'orb.

"That sector has never been this quiet. The Night people are an over-protective lot," the Observant on the right agreed, his voice rising to the squeaking point. He would call him R'eye.

"What has got the Council in a tither, this time?" he quietly asked. "The last time it was man walking on the moon."

"The Night Queen," L'orb hissed. "Don't you ever pay attention?"

"Only when it's really worth my while," the Time Master replied. "I usually ignore you-for the most part."

R'eye smirked slightly at L'orb. This Clockwork fellow was a sly one. "One of her phantoms has gone missing."

"A phantom never strays very far from his queen," Clockwork answered. "What was this one doing so far from his home?"

"Investigating the new portal, as you very well know," L'orb remarked, rolling his eye. "But it is hidden from us, what happened in the explosion when it opened."

"I have seen the timestream," Clockwork said, showing a white-haired boy falling out of the portal. "Our newborn Phantom will be instrumental in saving both our worlds in the time to come. He is still Night Wind and feels the call of his Queen."

"We're _so _doomed," R'eye moaned, shutting his eye. "A child with that much power..."

"Will be watched very closely," Clockwork agreed. "I will make sure he remembers nothing of where he comes from."

"And what if they find him?" L'orb asked.

"Not until the hunter binds his prey," came the response. "That is all I'm going to say. The door is over there."


	2. The Night Queen's Phantoms

Night Wind

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman does; I don't.

* * *

**The Night Queen's Phantoms**

* * *

It had been a week since the boy tumbled out of the portal and collapsed. Her daughter and two friends had been downstairs taking pictures of the portal when it activated without warning.

Maddie was worried. She laid the boy to rest in the guest bedroom, which was mysteriously decorated and messy like any other teenage male's room. She straightened the picture on the nightstand: the one the family had taken together with Sam and Tucker at the newspaper conference a month ago. Danny had been so shy then.

Danny. Her son, Daniel James Fenton. She had brought him home from the hospital fourteen years ago. She ruffled his long white hair. He must've gotten a horrible fright when the portal shocked him.

"Boyo, you are getting a haircut before school starts," she told him. "What ever possessed you to grow it out so long?"

* * *

Clockwork heaved a great sigh as the mortal huntress accepted the story he'd fabricated of the boy's presence in her household. He'd gone so far as to create photographs, school records and scrambling the boy's mental pathways so his powers were difficult to control. The nameless phantom was very rare amongst his brethren; he was able to walk among the humans as one of them. So Clockwork tapped into this ability and persuaded the boy that he'd always been thus.

It was the girl, Sam, that he conferred the guilt for the accident upon and placed it within her mind that the boy had become half-ghost as a result of ectoplasm bonding with his DNA in the explosion. If everything played out right, the boy would never know what he truly was and if his people should seek him out, then he would appear as normal as a human would ever be.

Clockwork worked hard into the night, tweaking the timestream here and there so that Daniel James Fenton would have a place within human history.

* * *

The Night Queen was furious when she learned of the portal's opening, the vortex sucking her little phantom into what ever world lay beyond. She closed her eyes and sent out a call for him to come to her.

* * *

Danny Fenton's blue eyes opened, then shut. He blinked, sensing the nearby presence of one of the two that he'd sought, then felt someone calling him. It sounded like his mother. He groaned at the aches and saw the heavy bandages on his left arm. He'd been lucky that there hadn't been more than that one nasty burn when he'd been caught in the portal; its vortex had caught him and sucked him in.

Okay, that wasn't what happened. He'd gone in on a dare from Sam, who had taken his picture, when he'd put on the jumpsuit, only he hadn't been wearing it when he'd been thrown out. He couldn't remember what happened, but Sam had been profusely apologizing, afraid she'd killed him. It was Tucker who had calmed them both down, after Danny had rushed to the mirror and saw what had happened to himself, and he'd passed out. Sam tried to catch him, but he had slipped right through her fingers. She had jokingly suggested he was half-ghost. Tucker had backed her up and run upstairs to get his mother.

His mother. She was calling him. He need to find something, no someone.

"Argh!" he groaned, clutching his head. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

"Danny, what is it? Are you alright?" Maddie came rushing into the room. "Oh, poor baby, why did you do it? You could have died and become one of the evil ghosts that your father and I have to hunt down and destroy."

"Very comforting," he told her dryly. "I feel weird, that's all. Like a voice is calling to me from beyond this world."

Maddie smiled in understanding. "You just had a traumatic accident, Danny. That is normal in some near death experiences."

His blue eyes got a far away look just then. "She's near, but he is not. I have to find them."

"Who are you talking about, Danny?"

"I don't know," he whispered, face crumpling as the tears came again. "Mom, I hurt so much."

"I know, Danny," she whispered, rocking him gently as she used to do when he was a baby. "Mommy's here and no evil ghosts will hurt you. You'll be a fine hunter someday yourself."

* * *

Clockwork smiled. "All is as it should be," he whispered to himself.

* * *

"He's not coming back," Dusk was told by Moon, when she came back from the Bubble Forest.

"We'll find him," she said. "Just maybe it's going to take a while."

"No, Dusk," Moon interjected. "He ignored the Night Queen's call. He's never done that before. Ignored our customs and sassed the queen on occasion, yes, but this, never. He should have answered by now."

"Maybe something above prevented him from coming," she suggested.

"It's possible," Moon agreed. "Now, what story shall I read you tonight?"

"The one about the world above," she said, picking up the book Phantom had been reading from earlier. "Please."

"Once upon a time..."


	3. The Jewel Looked Shadowed

Night Wind

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman does; I don't.

Author's Note: Pariah Dark ruled the Void kingdom of ghosts. To the Night Wind, he is known as the lesser ghost king and the ghosts who lived under his kingdom are known as the Ryu. It's a Japanese name which means "void" or "dragon". There is perpetual animosity between the Ryu and the Night Wind.

* * *

**The Jewel Looked Shadowed**

* * *

"Danny, where are you? It's time to wake up," Maddie said, knocking on the door, peeping inside. It had been one month since the accident and Danny's strange peculiarities were getting on her nerves.

"Can you shut the drapes?" Danny sleepily called from under the bed.

"What are you doing under the bed?" she asked, complying. Her son had been avoiding sunlight since his accident. Not to mention she almost had to hogtie him to a chair to get his hair cut yesterday.

"Must have fallen through the mattress again," he said, coming out from under the bed covered with dust bunnies. "I think I absorbed some ectoplasm from the portal and it gave me ghost powers."

"Nonsense, sweetie, humans can't have ghost powers," Maddie laughed at the absurdity of her son's statement. She ruffled his hair, now a short spiky mess.

Danny groaned, allowing her to touch his hair. That was another thing about his wonky memories. He remembered another doing the same to him, and how much he'd hated it, but he'd known not to argue with her about it. He glanced at his new haircut. It felt so weird to have short hair, but at least Mom had left his bangs long. "Mom, please! I'd like to get dress, if you don't mind."

Maddie smiled. "Okay, sweetie, breakfast'll be ready in a few minutes."

Danny grumbled in response. He closed and locked the door. Humans were a pain in the neck sometimes. His blue eyes widened. _Where had that thought come from?_

His eyes darted to the window and he shuddered at walking in the sunlight. Turning his attention back to the task at hand, he opened the closet door and decided what he was to wear for school.

* * *

"Dusk, you can't go above," Twilight tried reasoning with the girl. "Phantom can survive by taking human form; none of us have that protection from the sunlight."

"I can keep to the shadows," she replied. "The ghosts of the lesser ghost kingdom are murmuring about the world beyond."

"Dusk," Moon said, entering the room, "do you remember the story we read last night of the mermaid who pined for the land people and saved the prince from drowning in the sea?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember what fate awaited the poor mer-girl when the prince married someone else?"

"I won't die," Dusk told her. "Why do you insist on treating me like a kid all the time?"

"Because you always act like one," Twilight replied. "Fine, I'll go with you. And we'll both face the Queen's wrath, if she finds out."

"Thank you, Twilight!" she exclaimed, hugging him.

"Get off!"

* * *

Come lunch time, Danny had managed to escape the locker Dash had thrown him in and was sitting with Sam and Tucker in the lunchroom. The school board had thrown up their hands in defeat after Sam kept badgering them with requests to make the menu more vegetarian friendly. Hence, why there were turfwiches for lunch.

"This is gross," Tucker complained.

"It's delicious," Sam replied. "Here, Danny, try a bite."

He mechanically complied, his thoughts were far away. His brain sent him a signal. He grabbed a napkin and spat it out. "Gross, Sam! This is like eating mud. I'd rather eat Lethe pears."

Something hit him in the back of the head. He turned to face the angry human male. _This is not the one I am seeking._ Suddenly, his blue eyes widened. Two more of his kin were in the city. He sent out the call instantly.

"Danny, duck!"

* * *

Twilight and Dusk cautiously approached the portal. One of the ghosts of the lesser ghost kingdom was also there, with a puzzled expression on her face. She was murmuring something about someone changing the menu. They watched as she drifted into the portal's swirling vortex.

"I guess that's all we have to do," Dusk said.

"I still have reservations against this," Twilight grumbled. "Well, let's get this over with."

Both of the Night Wind phantoms plunged into the portal and into the human lair beyond. Dusk wanted to stay and see what was going on, but Twilight dragged/phased her through the ceiling before the human male noticed them.

"We almost got caught," he told her. "That was one of the hunters of our kind."

"Oh," Dusk paled. "What if they got Phantom?"

"They didn't," Twilight said, as Phantom's call hit them. "Finally!"

Dusk's eye lit up. "We're coming, Night Lord. Hold on."

"You hear something?" Jack asked Maddie.

"No," she replied.

It was thankfully overcast that day in Amity Park, so the two phantoms were able to shadow hop following the Night Lord's call. They heard screams coming from the building and a very loud crash.

"Sounds like that ghost from earlier," Dusk said.

"Let us give him aid," Twilight added, cracking his knuckles. "I've been itching for a good fight."

* * *

"CLOCKWORK, YOU, IDIOT!"


	4. Night Wind and Ryu

Night Wind

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman does; I don't.

* * *

**Night Wind and Ryu**

* * *

"Two Night Wind phantoms escaped through the Fenton Portal!" R'eye yelled at the Clockwork Chronos. "I have half a mind to report this to the council."

"Where's the other half?" Clockwork asked.

"The other half of what?"

"The other half of your mind. I presume you do have one."

"Clockwork!"

* * *

Dusk and Twilight watched in disbelief as the Night Lord grabbed a plate full of what looked like dirt, grass and bread and flung at a human male with a slicked back crew cut. "Garbage fight!" he yelled, blue eyes shining bright.

"It's not garbage!" a dark haired, purple-eyed girl yelled, just before the Night Lord dragged her under the table.

Dusk giggled silently. This was just like in some of the stories Phantom read to her. She loved the Night Lord's human mannerisms.

A wisp of blue from Phantom's mouth alerted them to the closeness of the ryu that they'd seen earlier. The ghost of the lesser ghost kingdom was floating in the room next door looking very puzzled. Runes of glowing obsidian appeared on their arms detailing the ghost's strengths and weaknesses. Phantom got the mist; they got glowing runes that itched and burned when in the presence of a ryu.

Twilight cracked his knuckles and grinned. _Taking her out should be easy._

There are perhaps a few things I should explain before you read any further, dear reader. The Ghost Zone's inhabitants are many and varied, most of them belong to the Kingdom of the Void; they are known as the Ryu and Pariah Dark had been their king before he'd been sealed away by the Ancients. Beyond the borders of the Void kingdom, a large island, the size of a small continent, floats in absolute darkness. The only light penetrating the dark cloud either come from the distant stars or orbs of ecto-energy or the soft glowing forms of the Night Wind themselves. This is the ancestral home of the Night Wind, ruled by the Queen of the Night Stars.

Danny was just in the process of trying to stop some possessed dishes from hitting Sam and Tucker when a glowing amethyst and gold half dome shield popped into existence over them. He looked up to see a girl waving at him. _Dusk. Her name is Dusk._

He arched an eyebrow, then got blasted to the ground by a dark obsidian ecto-ray. He whirled around to see another ghost point at the floor where he'd been standing. He gulped to see a lot of wicked sharp knives imbedded in the tiles. _Twilight. Who are these ghosts and why do they look so much like me?_

He raised both dark eyebrows at Twilight, who just shrugged and jerked his head in Dusk's direction. His fingers moved briefly in a form of silent speech, almost like a sign language, but Danny didn't think it was in any form of the human tongue. This was how the phantoms communicated when they were under the code of silence.

**What the hell is going on here, Phantom? **the other boy was asking. **Are these the ones you came to find? The wrath of our queen will come upon us for this. You're already in a lot of hot water for ignoring her call.**

Danny shook his head negatively, ignoring the puzzled looks from those around him, the ryu included. His hands moved of their own volition, forming the unfamiliar signs into words that the other phantom could understand.

**I thank you for the help, but I do not know this queen you speak of. I know your name is Twilight and the girl is Dusk. I know we are kin. I am Danny Phantom. I am half-ghost and don't know all my powers yet. Let's take care of the ryu and then you can explain to me how you got here.**

Twilight snorted. **Something's scrambled your brains, Phantom. You are Phantom, the nameless one. We do not speak before others. Half-ghost, my arse. Oh, and you can shoot ecto-rays yourself. Just think it and it will happen.**

Dusk snickered slightly at the conversation between the Night Lord and Twilight. The human boy was trying to get her attention, she realized. She shot jade green eyes in his direction and shook her head. **The shield is up for your protection, silly human. I don't think you two are the ones Phantom came above to find.**

"That I came to do _what_?" Phantom exclaimed, glaring at the ryu who just offered him a cookie. "What is the hell your problem, damn ryu? Humans like a balanced meal and if they wish to offer different options for their young, then let them. Twilight, now!"

Dusk and Twilight shot shocked looks at each other. Phantom had broken code to challenge the ryu and to give them what for. Oh, the Queen of the Night Stars was going to stake him out in sunlight for sure this time.

Twilight raised his arms and trapped the ryu who had just transformed into a meat monster and bound her arms to her side with black glowing tentacles.

* * *

"This is not how the battle happened!" L'orb yelled at the Clockwork Chronos. "The human girl should have been captured and the boy and his friend apprehended by the fat one."

"He's called a teacher," Clockwork answered. "And I am well aware that this is not how the original conflict was fought. Perhaps this will be a better timestream for all the changes that have been wrought."

"If the boy should go with the Night Wind people..." R'eye wondered, a bit of worry in his voice.

"Daniel is Night Wind and will make the right decision when the time comes," Clockwork replied. "You know where the door is."


	5. Stone Prince

Night Wind

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman does; I don't.

* * *

**Stone Prince**

* * *

The Ryu were becoming edgy, Clockwork noticed, with the news of one of the Night Wind on the loose in the human world. He watched as Twilight and Dusk tried to convince their leader of who he was, but the boy shook his head warily. They were forced to leave empty-handed and return to their own kingdom when Phantom gave a sharp cry of pain and reverted to human.

Sam was berating Danny for fighting the ghost and getting injured in the process and was forced to reveal the whole sordid mess to the vice-principal, who called the boy's parents.

Maddie and Jack were elated that Danny had decided to take up the family business and set about a training schedule for him. Because Sam insisted, they included her and Tucker in the regiment; as a result, all three kids were able to easily defeat the ghosts who came to destroy the Night Wind intruder.

He smiled, then shifted the viewing mirror over to the Night Wind kingdom. A rare vision opened before him showing Dusk and Twilight on their knees, heads bowed in shame before the Queen of the Night Stars.

"He's lost his memories and can't even summon an ecto-ray," Twilight defended his leader. "He truly believes himself to be a halfling child of the damnable ryu."

"He didn't forget everything, my phantom," the Night Queen murmured. "What did he remember, dear one?"

"Well, it was bright sunshine and Phantom screamed when the un's srays struck us. He was hurting really bad. He knows he has to search for the other phantoms lost in the world above and that one is near to him. He knew our names," Dusk finished the tale.

"He knew the signs," Twilight added. "There were also two humans who were helping him. They were male and female, and according to what I observed, it was a previous action wrought by the female that brought forth the ryu from the Void kingdom."

"That is indeed strange," she murmured. "So my little phantom wishes to live above. I have begun to hear of such rumors. If ever he steps foot on Night Wind territory, we will reclaim him."

And so it was. Clockwork was pleased to see not all the timeline had changed drastically. Oh, he could see the few quirks here and there, such as the new-found respect the A-listers gave Daniel and his little friends. The boy still encountered Desiree, the Box Ghost and several others who haunted the Void kingdom. He grew in knowledge and power until the fateful day when he met and defeated Skulker. He knew it was only a short time before the boy met Plasmius.

"Plasmius is a true half-ghost," R'eye said, alarmed at the news. "If the boy should meet him..."

"I know," Clockwork said warningly, "but there is nothing I can do."

L'orb wisely said nothing and continued watching.

* * *

Danny was excited. He had been looking foward to this trip, not because of some boring college reunion for his parents and some old hoky billionaire friend of theirs, but because one of the two he sought was nearer now. It was the female. He was on his way to find her.

"Danny, I didn't know you were this excited," Maddie teased her son, seeing the bright blueness of his eyes glowing in the dim light of the window next to him.

"She's there, but he is not," Danny murmured in reply.

"What was that, Danny-boy?" his father asked.

"Nothing," came the reply. "This is way cool."

"This is way boring," he muttered, a little while later as they stood on the doorsteps of some medieval gothic castle in Wisconsin.

"Behave," Jazz warned.

"Uh-huh."

The door slowly opened to reveal a girl of perhaps two years younger than Danny with shoulder-length black hair pulled into a low ponytail and sapphire eyes. She wore red jeans, a powder blue short-sleeve t-shirt and red sandals. Her eyes widened when she saw the Fentons.

Rushing past the parents, she hugged Danny. "You came! You came! I told Dad you were coming, but he didn't believe me. I'm Danielle Masters, by the way. Everyone, come on in."

A male voice chuckled at the stunned expressions on their faces. "Forgive my daughter's overeagerness," Vlad Masters said, stepping out into the light. "How good to see you, Maddie, dear. And Jack."

Danny saw his expression turn into a scowl, but he dismissed it. "Smooth," he told Jazz, who covered up her embarrassment with a cough. She glared at him.

"Danni, why don't you show these darling children where their rooms are?" Vlad hinted to his daughter. "They are so precocious at this age. Come, tell me all about them."

Maddie laughed. "Well, Jasmine is at the top of her grade and has been taking a few college courses at Amity University. She's hoping to get into Harvard or Yale; she plans to be a psychiatrist and uses Danny frequently for target practice."

"Mom!" came twin voices raised in embarrassing outrage from the direction of the stairs.

"And Daniel?"

"Ah, Danny-boy," Jack's wiped a pretend tear of joy from his eye. "Danny was caught in a ghost attack at his school a few months ago and decided to follow in his old man's footsteps along with two of his little friends. We've already started his training. He's a pretty smart cookie."

"Dad!" came another embarrassed outburst from his son.

"Upstairs and get dressed, sweetie!" Maddie called.

"Alright," came a couple of grumbles, and the footsteps resumed their march.

Vlad laughed. "Danielle is much the same way. Ever since she came to me, she's been muttering strange nonsense. Are your children the same?"

"With Jazz, it's all psychobabble, but with Danny, I don't know," Maddie said, a hint of doubt clouding her voice. "He's been acting so strange the last few months."

"Well, come inside and tell me all about it," Vlad said, wrapping his arms around both his best friends. "It's been twenty years and we have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

It was later that evening when Danny felt the familiar cold sensation and a blue mist emerge out of his throat. He groaned and transformed. He floated down to corridor and saw the same ghost vultures from before trying to attack his father, who was sleepwalking to the restroom. He rolled his eyes and went to help him, but a gloved hand grabbed his.

"He'll be fine," a soft girlish voice greeted him. He turned and saw a phantomic ghost floating next to him. "Dad's vultures love to trick our guests, but not kill them. He'll probably end up a few floors below. And yeah, this is the real me."

"Why does your dad want with my dad?" Danny asked her.

"No idea, but this is just the preliminary game, so don't worry about it." Danni laughed. "Dad's got something really neat in the basement. Want to see it?"

"No," Danny said, shuddering at the sight of the three vulture ryu phasing his father into the hall below. "I've got to stop this. Those ryu are going to hurt him."

Danielle released him, but didn't move to help him. She had been waiting for him to come for so long. She sighed. Dad told her what he'd learned from the other ghosts and had plans for the boy. The bracelet she wore allowed her to adopt a holographic human guise. "Done?" she called.

"Yeah," came the reply. "Who is the idiot that hired these idiots?"

"That would be me, dear boy," came an aristocratic voice. Both turned to see a draculaesque ghost looking seriously at them. "What are you two doing out of bed at this time of the night?"

"Vultures."

"Him."

"What?" both phantoms chorused in unison, before laughing.

"Yes, Daniel, I am half-ghost, one of those "ryu" that you dislike. The really neat thing in the basement Danielle was talking about is a present for your father. I'll let you see it tomorrow just before the reunion." Plasmius morphed back into his human form.

This was too much for Danny to absorb, but he nodded. "Night, Danielle," he murmured. How he found his way back to his room, he had no idea, but he morphed back and fell face forward on his bed and crashed.

_Come to me, my little phantom._

_I have found the girl. She believes herself to be ryu._

_Come to me, my little phantom. _

Vlad gasped as he felt the powerful call surge through the very walls of his being. What cozening was this? He felt a less powerful being reply to the call, then felt the call come again. Teal eyes narrowed. Who was this child? Of this he was sure, this child was not of Jack or Maddie's blood.

* * *

_(next day) _

Down here, he'd said. Danielle floated on ahead of him, while he retained his human form. She opened the secret door for him and they stepped inside.

"Time to die, boy," a dark voice greeted him. Moments later, Skulker picked up the cube that had dampened the boy's power. "Your father wishes a witness, girl. I have chosen a remote island in the Ghost Zone for the deed."

"Skulker, you can't do this," she cried, as he wrapped one metal arm around her, preventing her escape. "Danny was supposed to retrieve a gift for his father."

"This child's death is a personal matter, ghost girl, so shut up. What Plasmius wants be damned; I will see this Night Wind's pelt on my wall this night."

Danny blacked out then.

Upon waking up, his eyes widened in horror as the hunter sharpened a skinning knife."Let me go, Skulker! You can't do this to me!" the young halfa pleaded with his captor.

"This is a remote island in the farthest regions of the Ghost Zone, ghost child," Skulker replied, testing the sharpness of his blade. "Soon, you will have the honor of being mounted on my wall."

Danny gagged. "Eww!"

Skulker chuckled evilly. "For you, Phantom, that is a compliment."

The wind stirred, unnoticed by the young captive, bound to the tree, or by the captor sharpening his blade. Danni, sitting nearby, was openly weeping.

"You're sure you heard the intruder correctly?" the Night Queen said, her voice rising with alarm. "One of my phantoms has been captured and will be murdered on Night Wind territory?"

"Yes, my queen," the guardian Nightwind replied. "This phantom can take human form, it is said."

"Then this is our lost child," the Night Queen murmured, her excitement spreading to the Court gathered below the dias. "Who shall go and bring him to us?"

"I," came the silky voice of Ilona, the only one of the whole Dark Realm who could bear the Light, besides the Night Lord. "I will go."

"As will I, if it please the Lady," came the sultry voice of Dreama, the other night guardian.

"No!" Whitewind the Pleasurer protested. "He is yet a child."

"If he can defeat the ghosts of the ryu kingdom, then he is of our ancient blood," Nightwind murmured. "I will go as escort with the ladies, Lady of the Night. The hunter is good as dead."

"Go, with my blessings," the Night Queen replied, holding out the Scepter of Stars. "Bring my child home."

Skulker bound Danny's arms together around the stone column jutting up from the earth. He grinned as the scent of the boy's fear accelerated. "It will only sting for a bit," he promised, tightening the ropes.

"That's what the doctors say about needles," Danny shot back.

"Good," the hunter said, fastening the last knot. "I like my prey with a bit of spunk." Saying so, he lifted the knife to Danny's throat and made to make the first incision. The cut had to be done in a precise way or the pelt would be damaged.

Danny shut his eyes and waited for the blade to pierce his flesh.

"You can open your eyes, Night Lord," a woman said, as the ropes binding him fell away.

Danny blinked back the tears and squinted in the sudden darkness that had descended. "Where did the light go? And where's Skulker? Where's Danni?"

"The hunter's remains are being disposed of, Night Lord," the woman replied. "As for who we are, we serve the Queen of the Night Stars. I am Illona the Light Bearer."

Danny surveyed his rescuers. Illona was petite, with bright glittering black eyes and long dark hair curling about her shoulders. Her dark eyebrows gave her an exotic appearance, as did the black star-spangled robes she wore.

Another woman smiled as she destroyed the column he'd been bound too. She wore a light blue, skin-tight, sheath dress. Her straight chin-length bluish-white hair and summer-hued eyes promised him something more. She was his mother's height with curves in all the right places.

Danny gulped. "Uh..."

"Whitewind the Pleasurer," the woman laughed. "You belong to the Night Queen now, Night Lord. You have but to ask the Queen of the Night Stars, and I will be yours."

"Not likely," Illona shot back. "What is taking Nightwind and Dreama so long to dispose of one paltry lesser ghost?"

"The same one who has every intention of killing his prey," Skulker's dark tone proceeded his physical self.

Danny backed away slowly. Normally, he would put on a bravado and blast Skulker's metal body to bits, but something about the hunter frightened him even more so than before.

Illona formed a white ball of light mist in the palm of her hand. She blew it towards him as one would blow a loved one a kiss.

"Oh, do be a darling, and go away, won't you?" Whitewind asked, humor in her blue eyes and heart-shaped face.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter contained the original oneshot, with a few revisions in grammar and dialogue. Later this evening, I will update** Changeling. At Three** is on hiatus until mid-May because I'd like to get some head way on the blanket I am crocheting my niece for Christmas. I do have the next chapter partially written.


	6. Lethe Pear

Night Wind

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman does; I don't.

* * *

**Lethe Pear**

* * *

The Night Queen frowned. "And how fare Dreama and Nightwind? They were nearly killed by the hunter."

"They will live," Whitewind answered, stepping forth out of the shadows.

Illona almost recoiled from the reddish looking pear the queen offered. "Forgetfulness fruit," she murmured. "It will make him lose all sense of identity."

"Yes," the Night Queen said, as Illona took the fruit from her hand. "When he as eaten it, he will forget."

* * *

Danny looked up as the door to the darkened chamber he had been thrown into opened up. "Who is there?" he demanded. "And where is Danielle?"

"Just I, Night Lord," came the voice of Illona, one of his rescuers. "The Night Queen sent me to check up on you and to offer you a gift. She says you will see the girl on the morrow."

"A red bartlett?" he asked. "Isn't that supposed to be a peach?"

"She is our mother," came Illona's reply. "She asks that you eat of it this very moment. Peaches are day fruit; pears belong to the night."

"Oh," Danny groaned. "It isn't poisonous, is it?"

"No, Night Lord," said the Light Bearer. "It is not. After you eat it, I'll leave. You have my word."

"Alright," Danny said, taking the pear from her. "If it will get you to go away, I'll eat the darn thing." He took the fruit from her and bit into it. "Hey, this is sweet and very juicy."

He frowned as he licked the juice from his fingers. "Who are you?"

The question was directed at the two ghosts who emerged from the shadows. They didn't respond, just stood there waiting for...there.

Dusk and Bell picked up their fallen leader from the ground and faded away.

Illona followed.

* * *

He moaned softly. "What happened?" he asked, trying to sit up.

"You partook of the forgetfulness fruit, my little phantom. It was Illona and your brother and sister who found you in the human world. Why ever did you go there, my little phantom?" the familiar voice of his mother spoke, her gentle chastisement caused him to blush.

He opened his eyes and stared into her starlit ones. "Mom?"

A faint giggling could be heard from one of the lightened corners of the room. He turned and saw a smaller feminine version of himself trying to sit up in the other bed. "She's not your mom, silly."

"Sunset?" he asked, causing her head to turn. She studied him for a moment, then bobbed her head when an older female stepped out of the shadows and whispered to her.

She listened for a moment, then nodded to the older female. She looked toward the woman who cradled what appeared to be her older brother. "Is that my name?" she asked, then frowned. "Permission to speak, Night Queen?"

"Granted, my little phantom," the woman said, her lilting voice full of joy. "But from this moment forward, you must remember not to speak unless given permission. And yes, since Phantom has chosen to name you Sunset, that is what we will call you henceforth."

Sunset nodded her head in understanding. Moon returned, and helped her to stand. Bowing to the Queen of the Night Wind people, she led Sunset away, presumably to dress her in the proper uniform.

"You found her then, my little phantom," the Night Queen said. "She was lost and alone, wandering the human plane. I see why you entered the portal. What found you on the other side?"

"Horrible," Phantom said, shuddering at the fading memory. "Too much light. The portal is guarded by those who hunt our kind. Please, don't make me go back there."

"And so you shall not," the Queen of the Night Stars declared. "I want you to remain at my side, my little phantom. Twilight and Bell will teach you what you have forgotten."

He bowed to her, remembering her words to Sunset, then furrowed his brow. He looked at her in fear.

"Yes, my little phantom," she answered his unspoken question. "Surely, you were seen by the hunters. They will come and try to take you back to their world. They will say you are their son, their friend, and that you are half-human. You still possess a human form, my little phantom. You are Night Wind. Come Twilight, come, Dusk, come Bell; teach my little phantom the ways of our people."

Phantom swung his feet out of the bed, as a younger female helped him to his feet. "My name is Dusk," she whispered. "You are Phantom, our leader. You have been gone for so long, we despaired ever finding you again. You rescued Sunset from the dreadful humans, Night Lord. You should be proud."

Indeed he was. He bowed to his queen, then followed Dusk, Twilight, and Bell into the bathing chamber.


	7. Twinkling Whisper

Night Wind

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman does; I don't.

* * *

**Twinkling Whisper**

* * *

"Why the heck do I have to wear this?" Phantom demanded, pulling back the offensive material. The tunic and trousers were solid black. The only color visible were two thin white stripes encircling his sleeves. The blasted thing itched.

"We all wear them, Phantom," a girl of perhaps twelve explained, poking her head in the door. "Are you dressed yet?"

"As I'll ever be," he replied. He ran a hand through his messy frost-white hair, trying to smooth it out a bit.

"Forget it, Phantom," the girl giggled, watching him. "You always wore it a bit longer and tied it back. The Lady always did love that about you."

"Please remind me of your names," Phantom said, a bit puzzled.

"We're the Night Queen's phantoms," the girl replied. "I'm Dusk and this is Bell. Twilight and Moon are attending the Queen in her audience chambers. We always shift rotations."

"Surprise you don't remember any of this, Phantom," Bell said. "I wonder if you remember any of our customs."

"What customs?" Phantom asked, a bit alarmed.

"Phantoms are the silent observers," Dusk answered. "We do not speak unless we're in the presence of the Queen of the Night Stars and then only if given permission."

**We also use a special sign language,** Dusk signed. **We do speak amongst ourselves, but mostly we sign to one another when in others' presence.**

"You are home, Phantom," she added, pausing when she caught his glare. "Phantom you were, and Phantom you will always be to us."

"The sooner you remember, the happier we all will be," Bell added, gloomily. He shook his silvery-white dreadlocks and grinned. "Or at least I will be happy."

Dusk sniggered slightly. "When Whitewind pays you a visit next, perhaps," she replied. Grabbing hold of Danny's arms, the two phantoms teleported to the throne room of the Queen of the Night Stars.

* * *

The doors to the Hall of Night opened silently, allowing the phantomic trio to enter. To Phantom, it was entering space with all its glittering stars. His emerald eyes grew wide with delight.

"You enjoy my little decorations, my little phantom?" came a voice that caused his heart to soar. He remembered being enraptured by it.

He nodded.

The Queen of the Night Stars motioned for him to come forward. Dusk and Bell all but dragged him towards the throne. On either side of her, two other phantoms stood stoically watching them. One was a younger male around Danny's own age with long, straight starry white hair worn in a braid, while the other-an older version of Sunset-looked straight at him and winked.

"Twilight and Moon," the Queen said, "bring out our other guest."

Sunset was beautiful and pale, the elegant girl bedecked out for a party. She wore black trousers, a half white, half black form-fitting blouse with one long black sleeve and a white spaghetti strap. Her glove was black on the hand that bore no sleeve, and white on the other. Like Phantom, her feet were encased in knee high white boots.

Everyone looked up at the Night Queen. "The girl too has a place within our halls. Your brethren will teach you our customs, my little phantom. You and Sunset will join us."

Sunset looked at her in surprise.

"This isn't our home," Phantom spoke up, ignoring the shocked gasps and whispers broke out from the room's dark recesses.

_Oh hell, _Twilight thought in horror. _Tell me, he's not going to start now._

"My little phantom, you are home," the Queen smiled encouragingly. "Dusk, take Phantom back to the world above. A dose of the light should remind him of who he is."

Dusk's eyes flickered sorrowfully over at her leader. "Yes, ma'am," she said, bowing low.

Phantom remained where he was. "We want to go home," he repeated.

"You are home, Phantom," Bell spoke. "A dose of daylight should remind you of that."

"Huh?"

"Let's go, Phantom," Bell told him. "It is night enough above to get this task done."

* * *

Dusk finished tying the last of the glowing knot strands. She checked the sky, then nodded. "It will be dawn in another hour, Phantom," she said. "We'll come back for you then."

Phantom glared at her.

Dusk smiled. "You begin to learn already, Night Lord," she teased, kissing him on the forehead. "Tootles."

Fear rose in his throat. He remembered dimly being human and the way he was now. A strange thought flickered through his mind: his parents were going to kill him when he got back home. He let out a howl of frustration which echoed through the trees startling some of the birds. Why couldn't he remember?

Time passed and the sun rose with it.

Daylight filtering through the canopy above touched him. He flinched away from it involuntarily. Tears came to his eyes as the rays stung him. Why was this happening to him?

"He's had enough," Bell said, removing the bonds. "Dusk, catch him before he falls. We must be away for the light touches us."

Phantom moaned as cool hands reached out to steady him. He didn't tell his rescuers thank you, but his eyes spoke volumes.

Dusk patted and smoothed him out. "Okay, Phantom, the Lady calls you to her side once more."

He nodded as the two phantoms grasped him under each arm and teleported away.

"Well, little phantom, did you enjoy seeing the dawn?" the Night Queen asked upon his return.

Phantom trembled at the memory of the deadly rays slowly caressing his skin. He bowed his head and his knees in submission to the ruler of his heart.

"Permission granted to speak, my little phantom," she said, caressing the arm of her throne.

"I have much to remember and learn anew," he said, fear etched in his voice. "Please, teach me."

* * *

"Clockwork, the boy..."

"...has made his choice," the Time Master finished. "But all is not lost."

* * *

"You're not going to find the answer in those dusty old tomes," Dusk said.

He paused in the act of pulling another book down from the shelf. She reached over, plucked it out of his hands, and put it back in its place. "Come and sit down by the fire. Let's talk."

Phantom frowned, but complied. She poured him an ice cold tea that had a hint of mango, strawberry and citrus. He took a sip, a surprised expression crossed his face.

"It's mangoberry tea," she told him. "From my own personal stores. Now tell me what is bothering you, Phantom."

He put down the glass and stared into the fire for a moment. "Where do we come from?" he asked, after a moment. "I can't find any reference whatsoever in the library as to the origins of the phantoms."

"And you won't," Dusk said. "All that any of us can remember is that we originate from the human world and you were the first of us to be found. That is why we call you Night Lord. You never chose a name, so our queen always called you Phantom. None of us venture into the human realm. Only you."

"Why?" he asked.

"We don't know. Probably because you have the ability to walk among the humans as one of them. Have you gone to see the Bubble Forest yet?" she asked, switching gears. Her emerald eyes twinkled, when he told her no.

"Then let's have fun!" she exclaimed, yanking him out of his chair.

"Dusk!"


	8. Bubble Forest

Night Wind

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman does; I don't.

* * *

**Author's Note: The Night Wind people were named for Night Wind, a ghost king who founded their realm. Nightwind, who helped rescue Danny, is named for him. And after this chapter, there will be no more clips from "Dying Wind." I have deleted it from my other account.**

* * *

**Bubble Forest**

* * *

The Bubble Forest was unlike any place in the Ghost Zone that Phantom had ever seen, not that he remembered thanks to a certain piece of fruit.

"Dusk," he said, turning around in circles, eyes taking in the 360 panoramic vista. "However did you find this place? It's amazing!"

Dusk laughed. "So it is. You brought me here when I was a little girl, Phantom."

The Bubble Forest was composed entirely of bubbles. Dusk and Phantom had rubbed a soapy mixture over their bodies before entering, so as not to pop any. The trees were made of tightly condensed smaller bubbles and the grass and plants more loosely. Bubble birds chirped from the canopy above, while the occasional curious bubble fauna allowed themselves to be seen. Rainbow colored bubbles floated through the air around them.

"Hey, Phantom, you have to try this!" Dusk cheerily called out, sitting down on the only solid objects available-a cone-shaped bubble geyser. It erupted and encased her inside a large purple colored sphere. "Now we can float without floating."

Phantom laughed merrily. "Gotcha!" he said, taking his turn on the geyser seat. Moments later, he was floating next to her in his own orangish-green sphere.

"How about we have a race?" Dusk challenged.

"You're on."

When Phantom's bubble popped, Dusk's followed suit. Such was the nature of things in this world. Both flopped laughingly into the bubble grass, watching the bubble geysers spew their rainbow wares into the sky.

"That was fun!" he exclaimed.

"We can always come here with Sunset and really have a bubble war," Dusk suggested, teasingly.

"I think she'd love that. There's so much more to learn with each passing day," he told her. Suddenly, a strange sensation passed through them.

"The Queen of the Night Stars calls," Dusk explained.

"Let's go," Phantom said, rising to his feet. Turning intangible, he felt the soap scum wash free of his body. Dusk grabbed his arm and teleported them to the throne room.

All the phantoms were assembled in front of the Night Queen's throne. Six sets of eyes followed the Lady as she paced back and forth in irritation.

"My little phantom," the Night Queen said, "humans and a half-ryu have been seen entering our realm."

Phantom blinked. _What does she want me to do?_ The unspoken words hung in the air.

"Take back your human form."

Phantom obeyed; the transformation was painful. The phantoms watched his short white hair become black as a raven's feather and emerald eyes turn blue as the winter sky. Phantom stared down at his hands devoid of his natural glow. He looked up at his queen in puzzlement.

"My little phantom," the Queen of the Night said, quieting his soul. "Listen to me."

Danny shut his mouth.

"Look at Sunset."

He did.

"Would you take this life from her?"

He shook his head.

"Come to me."

He obeyed. She kissed his forehead. A spark passed between them.

"Phantom," she said, catching his attention. "Get these humans out of my realm and back in their's. Bring me the half-ryu."

He rose to his feet and bowed solemnly to her. The others rose after him, bowed to the Queen of the Night Stars and followed him. His task was also theirs.

* * *

"Danny-boy, we thought you were gone forever," Jack exclaimed upon seeing his son emerge from the woods. "What did those foul spooks do to you? Your mother saw them carrying you and wouldn't let me shoot them."

The boy didn't speak, but raised one hand and the rest of the Night Queen's phantoms appeared, Vlad's daughter among them.

"What have they done to them?" Maddie whispered to Vlad, who shifted into his ghost form. "When you told us of this kidnapping, I didn't want to believe you."

"The Night Wind have ways of making you forget," Vlad told her. "They are very dangerous creatures. Daniel hasn't been fully converted yet, by the looks of things. Danielle is lost to them."

**Take them alive,** Phantom signed, looking with disgust at the half-ryu floating next to them. **The halfling is mine.**


	9. Diamond Alien

Night Wind

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman does; I don't.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know everyone is OOC here, but this is how I imagine they would react.**

* * *

**Diamond Alien**

* * *

"Don't worry, V-Man, Danny and Danielle probably got sidetracked or something," Jack suggested, trying to calm his old college pal down.

"I went through a lot of trouble to find that particular gift for you and Maddie, Jack," Vlad ground out, turning around. "Danielle knew where it was."

"Why'd you hide it in the basement?" Maddie asked curiously.

Before Vlad could answer, three ghostly vultures phased through the ceiling. "Hey, boss, we checked those doors in the Ghost Zone and found nothing," one of them said.

"Though the rock diva says that she saw her boyfriend carrying a wicked sharp knife and a large bundle under his arm about an hour ago," another one of them added. It then grinned when it saw Jack. "Had a nice swim?"

Jack scratched his head in confusion.

Vlad arched an eyebrow. "What have I told you about playing with my guests?"

"You said this one was alright," the third vulture piped up. "We're 2,000 years old. We've got to get our kicks from somewhere."

Maddie looked back and forth between Vlad and the ghostly avian trio. "Okay, so a ghost saw another ghost," she summarized, "but what does that have to do with my son and your daughter, Vlad?"

"Danielle isn't really my daughter," Vlad sighed, deciding to lay all cards on the table. "She came to me one day, lost and confused. She was sick for a really long time and kept murmuring that _he_ wasn't far away and that _he _would come for her soon. It was quite a shock to discover a ghost who had was not one of the Ryu. To help her blend in, I named her Danielle and created the bracelet she wears which projects a holographic disguise allowing her to pass for human."

"What does this all have to do with Danny?" Maddie demanded.

"You're son, according to my spies," Vlad reported, "has been fighting ryu and returning them to the Ghost Zone. I'm surprised you haven't figured out the boy's secret with all the clues he and his little friends have been dropping right and left."

"What secret?" Jack asked. He didn't like the way Vlad kept sneaking loving glances at his wife. "And where is Jazz? She should have been here by now."

"Jasmine is in the library researching a project for me," Vlad answered.

"Oh," Jack said. "So, have you checked your security cameras?"

Vlad looked sharply at the vultures, who nodded. "Even the ones in the lab?"

"Yes, boss," the first vulture ventured.

"Well?"

"The ghost girl and the boy who thinks he's a halfa were there. The hunter captured the boy and forced the girl to accompany him."

"What did the audio pick up?"

The vulture moaned. "No good, Plasmius," he said, "the hunter wants the boy's pelt. That boy is Night Wind and he knew it."

Vlad sighed. "I was afraid of this. I should have talked to the boy last night when he and Danielle were exploring the mansion. Okay, I think you two want to know about halfas, I take?"

Both Fentons nodded. "Halfas are a rare breed of ghosts who still retain half their humanity. When the proto-portal exploded during that experiment, half of me died from the ecto-acne. I never thought I would die from ectoplasmic induced zits, but it happened. I woke up in the Ghost Zone and almost ended up skinned by Skulker myself, but managed to turn the tables on the hunter, who now works for me part time."

"Sweet!" Jack exclaimed. "You can tell all kinds of things about ghosts, Vladdie."

Vlad held up one hand. "Jack, I hated your guts until last night for what you did to me, but I love Danielle as if she were biologically mine."

Maddie nodded, adrenaline coursing through her system. "Would you show us your ghost form, Vlad?"

"Gladly, dear Maddie," he said bowing. Twin rings of dark light formed around his waist as he morphed into his alter-ego. "Vlad Plasmius, at your service."

"The Wisconsin Ghost?" she exclaimed. "Vlad, what the hell?"

"Language, sweetheart," he said, red eyes twinkling at her. "What is so funny?"

Jack, who was doubled over, grinned roguishly. "Told you, you read that book too many times."

Vlad, remembering the odd conversation with Jack, burst out into rich laughter himself. "Yes, you did," he stated.

Maddie whipped out a Fenton bazooka and trained it on Vlad. "One of your employees kidnapped my son and you have fed up a lot of bull and poppycock to make us believe he is half ghost like you. Vlad, you also keep referring to these Ryu and Night Wind. I want to know all about them and so help me if you have hurt Jazz in any way, you'll find yourself full ghost before night fall."

Vlad gulped. Maddie was really scary when she meant business. "Of c-c-course," he stammered. "Just put that away."

She complied. "Start talking."


	10. Dark Stars

Night Wind

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman does; I don't.

* * *

_Bit of family humor for you. My mother called me up out of the blue while I'm visiting with my grandfather to bring her some of the spaghetti that my grandmother (different set of grandparents) is making for lunch. *shakes head* I will never understand that woman._

* * *

**Dark Stars**

* * *

"She was bound to have found it sooner or later."

"Clockwork, you can't let the girl..."

"Will you two, just shut up and listen for once!" The Time Master exploded, crimson eyes flashing a malevolent ruby. "Everything I set up is about to come crashing down. Watch and see."

* * *

I walked back into the room to find Mr. Masters with a gun pointed at his head by my very level-headed mother. "Uh, Uncle Vlad...?"

"You found the book?" he asked, turning his head slightly in my direction. It registered then that Uncle Vlad was a weird freaky looking vampire with a translucent light about him.

I put it down carefully on the table next to my father, who guided me to a chair. "The Ryu Kingdom's history is quite fascinating."

"Yes," Vlad drly commented as Mom released him. "I am half of one, courtesy of a mistake of your father's when we were in college and my own stupidity. Maddie, Jack, the information I promised."

The book Jack picked up had a sepia cover with creamy yellowed pages. It was obviously one of the rarest editions of an early paranormal investigator named Abraham Loki. Idly flipping through it, one paragraph caught his eye. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "Listen to this."

_I found myself trapped in a realm of green light and purple mist. Floating indigo doors and islands as large as Atlantis drift past me in the darkness. I can see some form of a dark city ahead, dimly lit by a glow._

"But what did he find?" Maddie asked, looking at Jazz, who just shrugged.

"He found the Night Wind," Vlad replied, collapsing into a chair. Maddie had placed the gun on a table between them, easily within reach if need be. "Finding that book was a very harrowing adventure; it cost me dearly to purchase it from its owner."

"Did Abraham Loki ever escape from the Night Wind?" Jack queried, flipping through the book.

"Look in the seventh chapter," Vlad replied.

"Okay," Jack said, fingers turning the pages rapidly. His eyes brightened as he scan a few sentences. "Hey, I found Danny boy!"

"Read it," Maddie ordered.

_A lone sentry guards the audience chamber of the queen of the dark city. He is a solitary youth in his early teens with eyes bright as green glass and hair purer than winter snow. He wears a tunic and trousers dark as midnight with white stripes on the sleeves. He is simply addressed as Phantom, for he has no name._

"Danny Phantom!" Maddie hissed. "But-"

"They are one and the same, Mom," Jazz told her. "I saw him transform once; he saved my life."

"Then he is a half-ghost," Jack said, staring at Vlad. "He is like you. Cool, my son is a half-ghost hybrid."

"No, Jack," Vlad curtly replied. "He is one of the Night Wind. He may be able to take human form in order to walk in the sun, but he was never human. Someone up there has been meddling with you and the boy."

* * *

"Pay up, Clockwork!"

"Here."

* * *

"He believes himself to be Ryu, but still has his Night Wind memories," Vlad continued. "He may not have been fully converted yet. Danielle is lost to me, but I will make every effort to save her and Daniel."

"I'm going to assume you have a working portal?" Maddie demanded. Vlad's guilty face answered for him. "Thought so," she added. "Jazz, stay here; we'll be back before dinner time."

"That is so cliche," her daughter replied. "Just bring Danielle and Danny home safe, Mom and Dad. Uncle Vlad, I'll personally make your life a living hell if you don't take care of my parents."

"I'll bank you on it," Vlad promised, rising to his feet. He shifted to his human form. "Let's go."


	11. East, West, Day, Night

Night Wind

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman does; I don't.

* * *

**East, West, Day, Night**

* * *

When Phantom's fingers moved in the silent language of the phantoms, Vlad stopped Maddie from pulling the trigger on the ghost tranquilizer dart gun she carried. "No," he whispered to her. "He is using a form of sign language."

"How do you know this?" Maddie asked, shocked that ghosts were this far technologically advanced.

"I read," Vlad replied, shrugging his shoulder. In a louder voice, he called out to the Night Wind, who were poised to attack. "We come in peace and mean you no harm. We only wish to return two halfas back to the human world from which they came."

Sunset's eyes flickered over to the Night Lord. **Phantom, what are they talking about? I do not understand.**

**There are no halfas within our world,** Moon answered for him. **The half ryu lies. I smell the blood of a thousand slain kindred wafting from their weak rotting flesh. These hunters are the same ones the Night Queen spoke of when she said they would use familial bonds to take you from us**, **Phantom. **

**The fact that are in league with the half-ryu speaks volumes of their deceit and treachery,** Bell added, moving his fingers slightly. **You would be merciful to kill the humans, but remember the Lady wants the halfling.**

The rest of the phantoms watched as Phantom digested this. He sighed and ran one hand through his short raven hair and closed his eyes. **So mote it be,** he signed back to Moon. **All three will be turned over to Queen of the Night Stars. Bind them.**

**Now, I recognize our Phantom,** Twilight briefly signed to Dusk, as Phantom gave the command.

"Night Wind are notoriously prejudiced against Ryu," Vlad murmured, as Daniel debated with his brethren.

"What are they saying?" Jack wondered. "It's not in any of the ASL books I've seen."

"I'm surprised you even know what American Sign Language is, Jack," Vlad dryly commented. "And you won't, either. There is no rhyme, reason or common sense into understanding the terminology used by these ghosts. I can't understand them either, besides to know that I'm being called a liar by the older girl standing next to Danielle. Ah, I see...No, Maddie, don't shoot!"

Twilight and Dusk quickly sprang into action and caught their leader before he fell. A small feathered piece of wood and metal jutted out from his right leg. They saw a strange dark glint of fear in Phantom's eyes and glared at the hunters.

**No mercy,** Sunset signed, both fists glowing an eerie ember green.

"Vlad, what's going on?" Maddie whispered as two of the phantoms attended their fallen leader, while Sunset, Bell and Moon rose to their full heights, an aura of hate and anger surging around them.

"We're dead," Vlad hissed. "Thanks, Madeline, it was nice knowing you."

It was to Bell who was the first Jack turned to just before the glowing fist hit his temple. "Can't we just talk about this?"

_Past time for that, hunter,_ Bell replied, as he wrapped the glowing ropes of ecto-energy around the large man's wrists.

"Danielle, dear, surely we can...Danielle!"

Maddie found herself cornered between two trees. Her only weapon, besides the ecto-tranquilizer lay half a foot from her current position. Hands on hips, she addressed the ghost girl glaring murderously at her. "You don't scare me," she defiantly challenged. "I want my son returned to me."

Moon did not reply, but placed a glowing hand over the huntress' heart.

"Moon, don't!"

All eyes turned towards the Phantom, who awkwardly moved towards the two combatants leaning against Twilight and Dusk for support, his right leg paralyzed from the dart. He'd reverted to his true form at the moment the dart pierced his foot. Emerald eyes fixed on the huntress and the sister who would kill her in a heartbeat if he asked.

**Why not?** Moon demanded. **She's the one who did this to you, isn't it?**

**She is, **Phantom agreed**, but the ryu is subdued and the male hunter is knocked out. It is enough that she should join them. Our Lady ordered us to remove them from Night Wind territory and bring the half-ryu to her. Nothing more.**

**No, **Moon signed, before jabbing him the chest. **Your glory lies in ruins, you have no memory of our world or customs, and you want to allow this human to live. Phantom, you are unbelievable.**

**Have faith, **came the rejoinder. **Now bind her and let's go.**


	12. Walking in the Storm

Night Wind

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman does; I don't.

* * *

**Walking in the Storm**

* * *

The Great Hall was strewn with stars, Maddie observed upon entering the large dark chamber lit with soft balls of white ecto-energy. _Explains Danny's fascination with astronomy._

Moon poked her in the back; she walked on, watching the prone forms of her former best focused on his feet. "Danny?" she asked, reaching out as best she could to touch his shoulder with her wrists bound together.

He jerked away, not liking the touch of her warm skin. He shook his head and motioned for her to keep going. A faint door, glowing a brilliant twilight, appeared off to their left. Phantom cocked his head for a moment, turned to Moon and nodded his head at the door.

**Why does the Night Queen want the huntress in the library?** Moon signed to him.

**No idea,** he signed back. **Those were her orders just now. The hunter goes to the infirmary and the ryu to the sun cellar.**

Moon shuddered. **Who is to guard the huntress?**

**Myself and Dusk**, Phantom replied. **Others will take over for the hunter and the half-ryu.**

**As the Great Night Lady wishes**, Moon replied, making the sign of the Queen of the Night Stars over her heart. It was believed that the Night Queen, the Lady of Starry Heavens, was the true-born daughter of NightWind himself.

The ghost prodded Maddie with one sharp, bony finger and reoriented her in the direction of the door, which opened of its own accord, revealing a multi-story room lined floor-to-ceiling with books, along with a large glass dome protecting the loric wisdom of the Night Wind people from the elements.

Moon produced a small glowing blade and cut Maddie's bonds. She patted Maddie on the head as one would pet a dog, shot Phantom a sharp look and pointed to a large overstuffed chair in the corner next a three-legged table holding two small tomes and a large white globe.

"Here, let me help you, Danny," Maddie said, wrapping one arm around his waist. He yanked himself out of her reach and floated upwards.

"I can manage fine on my own," he answered her sharply, wincing at the pain. "How long til this stupid paralysis wears off?"

"About an hour from now," she replied. "Why do you speak sometimes and sometimes not?" _Great, of all the stupid times for me to use incorrect English grammar. Grandma Edolie would be rolling in her grave about now._

"It is one of our customs," he said, extending one hand to the globe. At his touch, it lit up and several other white globes answered the first. Waving one hand to the upper reaches of the library, he said, "Go and explore. We will be here for a while."

* * *

_When the seventh beside the first stands tall_

_Ryu and Night Wind both shall fall_

_Thrice Moon Son of the King and the Queen of Night_

_Shall twix and twain, both kingdoms to unite._

"We know!" L'orb yelled at the Clockwork Chronos. "The boy has known for months of the sixth and seventh of his race and has yet to find the last prophetical pawn."

"Prophetical pawn?" Clockwork mused, studying the three-dimensional crystal chess board before moving his knight. "Check, I believe."

"And I saw him making that move," L'orb grumbled, attention moving back to the game at hand.

* * *

"Ah, the lesser Ghost King awakens," a woman's voice exclaimed, scornful laughter ringing in his ears.

"Huh? What? Who are you and what are you talking about?" Vlad grumbled, more to himself than to his jailer. "Ow, what hit me?" he asked, clutching his head in pain.

"In order: You're in the sun cellar; you're a thrice-cursed half-ryu who dared to intrude on Night Wind territory; my name is Taygete and only one of the blood of the former lesser Ghost King could have unsealed and resealed his prison. The Night Lord fought him to bide you the time you needed to reach him at his lowest point and for that we are grateful, but do not expect more from any of us. We serve the Queen of Night and to her, you now belong," Taygete finished. "Oh, and I believe it was one of the Night Queen's phantoms that gave you that nice lump."

"Long speech for one so delicate," Vlad said, snarling at the woman's mocking tone.

"Shut up, ryu," Taygete snapped. "Oh, I can't wait until it's Caelona's turn to guard you."

Vlad filed that information away for further research.


	13. First Rays to Last Opposite

Night Wind

* * *

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman does; I don't.

* * *

_Author's Note: When Jack woke up in the infirmary, the healers, Shine and Shade, performed some tests on him and wrapped his head in gauze. The healers introduced a young Night Wind female by the name of Lunaris to him and she fills him in on all that has happened since their arrival. Jack doesn't quite trust this female ghost._

* * *

**First Rays to Last Opposite**

* * *

"Jack? Oh, Jack!" Phantom heard the huntress cry out; he and Dusk looked over in her direction. The male hunter entered the library, his head bandaged in filmy white gauze.

**At least Bell didn't do any lasting damage**, Dusk mused.

**He still needs to be more careful,** Phantom replied. He picked up the book Dusk had given him. **Now, where were we?**

"Are you alright?" Maddie whispered, drawing her husband away to one of the hidden alcoves. Phantom's eyes followed her before darting back to the book he was reading to the little girl.

"I'm fine, just a little headache," he replied. He looked around. "Why are we in a library? This place is huge."

"I know," Maddie answered. "I've found every topic under the sun except for what type of ghost Danny really is."

"Maybe they just appeared out of thin air," Jack suggested, shrugging his shoulders. Wincing at the sharp pain in his head, he let out a small whimper.

"Phantom's going to hear you, Jack," Maddie hissed sharply.

"Let my son hear," Jack stated. "He is a Fenton and by the Ghost of Elvis, I will rescue my son from the evil ghosts of Hades."

"Are we all that evil?" a woman asked from a floor above them. Maddie and Jack looked up to see a swirl of dark hair, pale skin, and entrancing black eyes. She, like Phantom and Dusk, glowed softly around the edges.

Phantom and Dusk sensed the fear in the humans instantly; Dusk teleported them to their side and both moved into defense mode until the would-be attacker came down the spiral staircase. She smiled at them.

"I will not harm them, my little phantoms," she murmured, her dark eyes alight with laughter. "How is your foot, my little phantom?"

Phantom bowed his head to the woman respectfully. "The poison is gone, though the pain lingers still," he reported.

"That is well then," she replied. "Shine and Shade will give you something for that. But first, my little phantom, I have a reward for your endeavours this eventide." She tossed him a red pear.

_A red bartlett?, _Jack wondered. _What's so special about that-besides the fact that it's Danny's favorite fruit?_

Dusk trembled. It was a Lethe pear. Phantom had a long history of eating those things.

Maddie watched in horror as Phantom rubbed the fruit on his shirt and bit into it, unsuspecting. When he fell backwards, a creature of mud, leaves and twine came out of nowhere, scooped him and the phantomic sprite Dusk up, and vanished. "You're using drugs to control him," she accused, trembling with anger and outrage. "That's why my little boy doesn't remember us."

"Your son?" the ghost woman scoffed. "My little phantom was never your son. The Clockwork Chronos manipulated the timeline and fabricated all the evidence that you could possibly use to prove it."

"Lunaris," Jack started, using the ghost's true name. "You said in the infirmary you would give us one chance to reason with Danny. Yes, that is the name we gave him. Whether Maddie bore him or not, we choose to accept him as our son."

Lunaris smiled. "One chance is all you will have, human. I will keep my promise to you."

"Lunaris?"

"Yes, huntress?"

"What is your relationship to my son and that little girl?"

"Phantom and Dusk are my little phantoms," she replied. "You will be escorted to your chambers shortly, and then to a feast we will have in your honor in the Great Hall."

"We'll we see you there?" Jack asked.

"I will be there," Lunaris promised. "You will be presented formally before the Queen of the Night Stars in the Great Hall.""

"I can't wait," Maddie told her sharply. "I have a bone to pick with that woman.

* * *

"And just what are we supposed to be doing with the lesser Ghost King?" his new guard, Maia, demanded of his unseen visitor.

"Get him out of the sun cellar and to a nearby bathing chamber," he heard the visitor reply. "I am to take him to Shine and Shade for an overlook after that. He is to be formally presented to the Night Queen at a feast in the humans' honor in the Great Hall."

"Illona, what does that matter? After a week here, they will become part of the Night Wind people," a man interjected.

"Abraham, for all your long years, you do not yet understand the ways of our queen," Maia said to the unseen male. "This she will explain to them and more. Phantom has formed familial bonds to the hunters and our Sunset to the half-ryu."

"What if...?"

"All will be revealed in due time," Illona answered. "You have to trust the Queen of the Night Stars."

Vlad heard the man mutter something obscene under his breath and walk away. His mind whirled at the strange news he'd just heard. The Queen of the Night Wind was planning on forcing them to become part of her people? It might be a side consequence of them being here as intruders, but it defied everything he'd learned of these people thus far.

"If only there were some way I could get a message to Jasmine," he groaned aloud. The sun cellar's blinding walls were getting to him. Any more and he'd be blind and all the way dead.

"Release me at once!" he yelled aloud to his captors.

"All you had to do was ask," Illona cheerily told him, once Maia had opened the door. "Give me your hand."


	14. Inbetween Times

Night Wind

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman does; I don't.

* * *

**Inbetween Times**

* * *

"You must not give him any more Lethe pears, O Bright Lady," the spot of darkness was saying when he came around. "I know his place is by your side, but you must remember the Prophecy of the Seven. Have you even given the thrice moon son of the Lesser Ghost King a second glance?"

"Shade, you are a healer; remain in thine," a woman snapped back in response. "Phantom is coming around; see to Dusk."

The spot of darkness vanished to be replaced the physical embodiment of the night sky. "I am Lunaris, my little phantom. I am the Queen of the Night Wind people. How much can you remember?"

**My name is Phantom, for I have no name. I am...**

Lunaris forced his hands back down at his side. "You still remember the signs, I see. Do not be afraid, my little phantom. You partook of the fruit of forgetfulness and have lost most of your memories. Your brethren will teach you what you know."

**You found me.**

"You remember this?" Lunaris asked, astonished at the fact. "What else do you remember of your origins?"

**Was sent to you. Told to find others like me. Don't remember anything else.**

"What did you give him?" Shine whispered to Shade out of the Night Queen's hearing.

"A small dose of Mnemosyne juice," Shade murmured in reply.

"Shade, that's opening dangerous doors!" Shine hissed. "What if he remembers the beginning?"

"It is the Clockwork Chronos' orders," Shade answered. "And you know, as well as I, that no one ever defies an order from _him_.

* * *

"You know I've never met a more handsome ryu, even a half one," a soft sultry voice whispered in Vlad's ear, as one slender hand plucked the sponge from Vlad's hands.

Vlad blushed furiously as Whitewind wet the sponge and began tenderly washing his neck. Erotic thoughts burst through his mind and he groaned, trying to stifle a part of his anatomy.

"Here, let me," she whispered again, reaching down below the water. "I am best at these things."

Vlad groaned and allowed her to take over.

Whitewind smiled. The Night Queen's plan was working perfectly.

* * *

Maddie slipped on a dress of lavender silk and a pair of matching heels, while Jack tied a black tie over his jumpsuit.

"Jack, you really should wear the clothes they brought you," she pointed out.

"I need my jumpsuit," he told her. "Anything other than spandex makes me itch."

"You're exaggerating," she told him. "Now, get in there and get into some proper clothes for once, please."

"Yes, dear."

* * *

The Watcher stepped out of the portal and bowed to the Time Master. "They still haven't returned. I've contacted Sam and Tucker, but there have been no ghost attacks. I am worried."

"Flower-Of-My-Heart, do not fear. The food of the Night Wind will not affect them as it has done with others. I will see to that. Your brother will safely return before the dawn arises with those you love."

"I certainly hope so," the Watcher whispered, as the Clockwork Chronos wrapped his arms lovingly around her.


	15. Yellow, Blue, and Red

Night Wind

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman does; I don't.

* * *

**Yellow, Blue, and Red**

* * *

Maddie opened the door to find the phantom known as Moon waiting for her. The ghost curtsied, her black and white uniform exchanged for a white sleeveless v-neck gown that fell in soft folds to her knees. She wore white sandal pumps and a black satin choker.

**Come**, she told her, her fingers moving softly.

Maddie nodded and turned to Jack, who fingers were reaching for a mini ecto-gun that strapped to his wrist. "Leave it, Jack," she whispered. "If we are ever going to explore this island and find Danny, we have to let them know we trust them."

"Okay," he whined, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "But I want some really good fudge for this when we get home."

"Of course, dear," Maddie smiled, knowing how to placate her husband. "All the fudge you can eat." She turned back to the door.

"Please, show us to where we must go," she told the ghost girl, who scowled at her. "I know you don't like us, but try to see it from our point-of-view. We have never met a trustworthy ghost before."

**I am not one of your damnable ryu, **Moon snapped, her fingers punctuating each word she signed. **This way.** She turned and directed the Night Queen's human guests to a door that glowed on the far left of the corridor.

Maddie sighed and wished she had time to study this strange sign language these phantomic ghosts used. More importantly, why were they forbidden to speak to anyone outside their own race?

_Too many questions and not much time_, she thought as she and Jack silently followed the brightly lit form of the girl. _Too dark in this place._

* * *

Vlad gasped as the ghost woman nipped his ear and managed to button the last of the silver clasps on his dinner jacket at the same time. "How...?"

"I have learned to do a lot of things in my line of work, my dear half-ryu," Whitewind purred. "Now, we can't have you appearing sloppily dressed before the Queen of the Night Stars, can we?" Her long fingers straightened his cravat. "Now, you look like the proper gentleman."

Vlad's eyes darted to his reflection in the mirror. He was currently in human form and simply dressed as he normally did, albeit a little bit more tanned from his recent sojourn in the sun cellar.

"Will I see you again, my dear?" he murmured.

"No," she said seriously. "No ryu ever stays more than a few hours in our kingdom. The Night Queen will decide what do with you and the hunters at dinner, I expect."

A light tapping on the door brought Vlad nose to nose with Phantom, who was dressed in an upgraded form of his phantomic uniform. "A bit formal for you, Daniel, but I am glad you will be joining your parents and I for dinner."

Whitewind laughed as she shoved him out the door. "The phantomic guard do not dine with the Night Queen and her guests. They will serve as guards and guides, no more, no less."

Phantom gave a silent nod. **Come**, he signed politely to the half-ryu. **I will guide you to the Great Hall.**

Vlad noted Daniel's hands touched a peculiar shaped rune, once they were in the corridor, that lit up several others lining the wall as they approached and faded when they passed.

"I must go Above," the boy whispered, as Vlad leaned past him to examine the glowing rune on the wall. "You must convince the Night Queen to continue my search for the last of my kind."

"I will try, Daniel," Vlad promised.

"I am Phantom," the boy answered back. His emerald eyes glowing softly. "I have no name."

* * *

The Queen of the Night Stars wore a robe dripping starlight, her face hidden from view as she observed her little phantoms escort her guests to their seats. Whitewind had already reported on the success of the eros potion on the half-ryu. She remembered her little phantom's own experience when Bell had slipped him one as a prank. The trees in the Garden of Nights still hadn't finished regrowing their limbs yet.

She smiled faintly. The Clockwork Chronos was determined that the Ryu Kingdom and the Night Wind people become one once more and that the Prophecy of the Seven be fulfilled. _So be it_, she decided, _but it will be on __**my**__ terms._

* * *

Clockwork chuckled as he turned away from the portal. "As you can see, my Watcher, everything is according to plan."

"But Danny..."

"He will be fine," the Clockwork Chronos told her. "So will they."

"But the Night Queen..."

"No more buts," he said, touching her ruby lips with one glowing blue finger. "I have expected Lunaris to pull something of this sort. What Plasmius experienced was the side effects of an eros potion. The union between Lunaris and Plasmius must come about if there is to be peace in the worlds. The fruit of their union will set this timestream back on its correct course."

"And Danny?"

"Phantom is Night Wind. He has chosen his path."


	16. In Shadow

Night Wind

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman does; I don't.

* * *

**In Shadow**

* * *

Silent instructions formed themselves in Phantom's mind as he led the sun-cursed ryu to his place at the foot of the Night Queen's throne. Her face, hidden in shadow, looked down upon them with an unreadable expression.

"Who are these you bring before me?" she asked quietly.

_This whole room is encased in shadows_, Maddie thought. _What is to become of us?_

A blinding flash of light to her left revealed her son at Vlad's side, holding an old-fashioned lantern. _Still dressed in his jeans, t-shirt and sneakers_, she noted. _That boy._ He bowed formally to the woman on the throne.

"Permission granted to speak, my little phantom," Lunaris' voice spoke out once more. Maddie jumped when she realized where she'd known the voice from.

"These are the ones who dare intrude upon Night Wind territory," he stated.

"DANNY!" Jack exclaimed in surprise at his son's tone. Bell hit him slightly in the shoulder and shook his head warningly.

"Thank you, my little phantom," the Queen of the Night Stars said, her starlit robe swirling about her feet. Turning her dark eyes to the hunters, she frowned.

"Explain yourselves," she commanded.

Vlad rose to his full height of 5'10. "We most certainly do not," he answered. "It is you who must do the explaining. You have kidnapped my daughter and godson, thrown us into prison when we've done nothing wrong and now you would force us to join your people. We will do nothing of the sort."

One of Phantom's hands began to glow with an emerald light. "No one dares talk to the Queen of the Night Stars in such a way," he hissed. "You will die, ryu."

"My little phantom," came the Night Queen's soft whisper. "I ask you not to defend my honor. The ryu was granted permission to explain his and the humans' presence in our land. Would you deny him this?"

Phantom shook his head negatively.

"Then be at peace," she told him, a bit of warning in her voice. "Or perhaps you are eager to taste the sun's warm rays once again?"

Maddie watched her son tremble in fear at that threat and remembered his week of shadow hopping. "Give me my son back and Vlad his daughter, and I promise we shall never return to this part of the Ghost Zone again."

Lunaris cocked her head in amazement at the mortal huntress. "Why should I entrust my little phantom to you, a mortal who has no claim to his blood?"

Phantom winced. Queen Lunaris was judging the human female's capabilities as a guardian.

"I gave birth to him," the female stated, ticking off the marks on her fingers. "I raised him, taught him how to defend himself against your kind, placed him in the best schools, gave him all the nourishment and love a growing boy needs."

"And what say you, hunter?" the Night Queen addressed the male at the huntress' side.

"We played games," Jack replied. "Lunaris, this is nonsense. Release Danny into our care; he is our son."

"And what say you, my little phantom?" she asked Danny.

Phantom raised his head. "I have no memories of my time in the sun-cursed lands," he admitted. "I feel no attachments to these mortals, but I feel the call of the last of my kind. I must go to him."

"In that case, let the humans and half-ryu enjoy the great feast we have prepared for them," the Queen of the Night Stars announced. A great table appeared at her command and the phantoms sprang forward to guide their guests to their seats.

"Half-ryu," Lunaris called out to Vlad, who turned around at the sound of her voice. "If I were to release Sunset to the four winds of the world above, she would die a most horrible death from the sol star. Do you wish this fate upon her?"

"No," Vlad admitted.

"Then here she will remain, where she has found her purpose."

"What about Daniel?"

"Phantom is Night Wind. I do not know this Daniel you speak of."

Vlad sullenly acquiesced to the ghost queen. "As you have commanded, my lady. Perhaps we can make some other arrangement for the boy."

"Go and eat," Lunaris told him amusingly. "Why waste all we have prepared for you?"

* * *

Clockwork raised his staff and vanished in a swirl of the hands of time. The Watcher gave a sharp cry.

"Time Master!"

L'orb and R'ye gripped one another with fear. Never had they'd seen the Time Master so angry. The Watcher looked at them and shook her red locks. She'd seen this all before and she'd live through it again as long as the cycle continued.

* * *

"LUNARIS!" the Time Master's bellow caused everyone to fall to the ground as he appeared when the ghostly clock struck midnight. "You will release Phantom to the humans. I. Placed. Him. There. For. A. Reason."

"Punctual, aren't you?" the Queen of the Night Stars deadpanned.

"Enough banter," Clockwork said, levelling his staff at the Queen of the Night Stars. "The Seventh will stand beside the first and the union between the two kingdoms consummated. Let the boy go."

"No," Lunaris said, lifting her head defiantly. "My little phantom is where he belongs."

"Then so mote it be," Clockwork said, raising his staff high and slamming the butt end into the sapphire floor. A strange ripple swirled throughout the room, followed by darkness.

* * *

_Phantom opened his eyes and heard the sound of his own voice reading to Dusk, who was leaning her head on his shoulder._

_"Are all humans like that?" Dusk asked him, when he reached a stopping point._

_"Not always," the Night Lord said, noting Bell's appearance and nodded in greeting._

* * *

"And so we begin the cycle anew," Clockwork muttered, turning off the viewing portal. "Go, your parents will be looking for you soon, Jasmine."

"For infinity," the Watcher replied.

"To infinity if we must," the Time Master replied.

* * *

**Perhaps some day in the far distant future, the kingdoms of the Ryu and Night Wind will become one. Danny Phantom may yet still arise to find the seventh of his kind. Oh, there is so much more to this story, dear reader, than I was given to tell to you. Alas, the Clockwork Chronos has denied me what we all desire to know. So be content in this knowledge until we meet again in _Fallen Emerald._**


End file.
